ditfandomcom-20200214-history
The NoHead Bases
First Base Description Layout The First NoHead Base was hundreds of feet tall, and every bit as wide. It deeply resembled the eighth NoHead base that was built in 2019. Apart from several effective applications, the NoHeads used it to house a superweapon capable of destroying entire cities. The superweapon consumed telephone wires as a power source via a method which cut off power from the surface. Weaponry The weapon ran on a type of dark energy called “quintessence”, which was ubiquitous in the universe, and offered a practically unlimited power source to the NoHeads. Using a wire as a power source, an array of collectors on one side of the base would gather dark energy in stages, redirecting it to the central chamber, where it was held in place by an artificial containment field maintained by the machinery the NoHeads had installed. As these fields would not be enough to contain the amount of energy that the weapon required, a thermal oscillator was built into the base. It generated an oscillating containment field which allowed the installation to expend considerably less energy at containing the dark energy than would be required using a steady containment field. A colossal hollow cylinder, large enough to dominate the view of the base, penetrated the containment field to a predetermined distance, in order to direct the blast towards its target, and also to absorb its energy, which would otherwise cause catastrophic groundquakes. This design made the weapon vulnerable when it was fully charged, as the destruction of the containment field oscillator the moment before the weapon fired would release the accumulated energy not through the firing cylinder, but throughout the core where it was being held, leading to the gradual collapse of the base into its core. History Early History When the NoHeads were just starting out, they built a base in secret, speeding up the construction with their powers. It was built in 1953 by the NoHeads working with many robots. The elaborate building soon became known as the First NoHead Base, and became the official headquarters of the NoHeads three years after their founding. The superweapon housed in the base bore some similarities to the one being built in the second and eighth NoHead Bases, the two destructive battle stations the NoHeads would later build, but it possessed far more power than its successors. The NoHead Base represented a technological step forward in power, as the NoHeads believed that they needed to become more powerful than any organization before them if they were to succeed in enacting their goals. The NoHead Base drew its power from the energy of telephone wires. The culmination of the NoHeads’ research into dark energy translations and hyperspace tunneling, the enormous arrays of specially designed collectors used the power of a telephone wire to attract and send dark energy to a containment unit at the core of the base, where it was held and built up until the weapon was ready to fire. Its ability to concentrate dark energy in this manner gave the NoHead Base access to a practically unlimited source of energy. First Test The first test of the of the base’s weaponry, which had already been charged by draining six telephone wires before moving into position, happened right before the Battle of Edgewater. After gaining Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s approval, Mr. Demonic NoHead ordered the base to fire on several surrounding cities, utterly destroying them. 1990 During the battle of Edgewater, the police officer and mutant Bladepoint was captured by Mr. Stupid NoHead and taken to the NoHead base, where he attempted to interrogate him. He was able to resist upon realizing that he was a mutant. As the First NoHead Base prepared to destroy the police station, the police planned an attack of their own. Using information from Officer Jean, police pilot Tyrone Wesley flew a reconnaissance mission to the NoHead Base, acquiring detailed scan data on the base. Using the data, Jean revealed a critical weak point—the base’s thermal oscillator—that, if destroyed when the weapon was fully charged, but before it fired, would eliminate the base. Squadrons of P-80 fighters engaged robotic fighters defending the Base, while Sheriff Missile’s police cruiser bypassed its shields and deployed a ground team to disable the shield generators. When the police fighters tried to take down the thermal oscillator, but failed, Sheriff Missile and his team delved deeper into the Base’s subterranean complex, with the aim of reaching the weak point themselves. Along the way they re-encountered Bladepoint, who had freed himself. Joseph detonated explosives on columns supporting an access tunnel that led into the thermal oscillator’s conduit. With the tunnel open, Saul Cameron, leader of the Police Skyfighter Corps, entered it and destroyed the conduit, causing a chain reaction that ultimately destroyed the NoHead Base. As it was destroyed, the stored material from the telephone wires it drained was thrown back at the wires, blowing them up. Finally, the NoHeads finally resorted to building a new base. Second Base History Construction Two weeks after the Battle of the First NoHead Base, the NoHeads finally resorted to building a new base. It was finished in 1994. Deactivation Soon after learning of the secret location of the unfinished Second NoHead Base, at some point between 1995 and 2000, the police met together and formed battle plans for their assault on the Base. The building was protected from any external attacks by a surrounding energy shield projected from the forest just outside Rochester. It would have to be disabled before any forces could engage the battlestation itself. With that in mind, the police split their forces into two teams, each with separate goals. A small ground squad, consisting of Sheriff Bladepoint, Tyson, Joseph, Roxanne, and numerous other police commandos, was dispatched down to the surface of the forest of Rochester, with the goal of disabling the energy shield. The police fleet, led by Zett, would then arrive to destroy the main reactor of the NoHead Base from the inside: the police fleet would provide a distraction of sorts, engaging the NoHead fleet, while Zett would lead the police inside to accomplish said task. Eventually, after several cruisers in the police fleet were destroyed, the ground team in Rochester succeeded in destroying the shield projector, with the help of the indigenous forest people, allowing Zett and several police to enter the base. From there, they successfully shut down the base entirely. Just prior to the deactivation, a large amount of the non-essential crew underwent an evacuation order. The deactivation process caused all the hypermatter to escape the Base, creating a minor wormhole at its collapse. Some of the debris from the sky battle would pass through the wormhole. While some debris ended up in Rhode Island, it is believed that more was dispersed throughout the world. The wreckage that did not enter the wormhole presumably remained where the base once was. Mykew Hadeline’s Residence After she warped back to 2009, Mykew Hadeline took up residence in the Second NoHead Base, and was able to reactivate some of the controls. Third Base History The Third NoHead Base was built in 2005. It usually had a cloaking device so no one could find it. First NoHead War In August 2013, Paige, now nearing her ninth birthday, woke up in the middle of the night and chose to go on a walk. During this, she saw a group of NoHeads led by grandmaster Mr. Crooked NoHead rendezvousing at the entrance of the Third NoHead Base. Listening in, Paige figured enough to learn that Crooked was planning to blow up the police station with detonators. Paige thought she must report this to the police at once, but before she could successfully flee Mr. Crooked NoHead caught her. Mr. Crooked NoHead welcomed her into the room and, after a brief confrontation, attempted to kill her. Paige countered the subsequent death beam with a force field. Paige managed to flee the base, and rallied the message to the police. Paige rallied the police and convinced them to help her destroy the NoHead menace once and for all. Turning off all nav beacons and signal lights, arming all of the older trainees, and sealing all blast doors, the NoHead base was prepared for a police attack. Four days later, Paige raided the NoHead base with the assistance of the police. Marching on the base steps, Paige slew the unsuspecting Gate Master Mr. Dire NoHead and began the brutal slaughter of every NoHead present. Mr. Crooked NoHead led a final stand of children in B-Wing but was unable to defend his charges from the superior number of bullets. Additionally, three NoHeads attempted to lead a counterattack, but were all defeated. Although many NoHeads and employees died within the NoHead base that night, a retreat of a group of several NoHeads escaped, one of which was Mrs. Eradicating NoHead. Until her capture, she would live in madness having failed to save the NoHeads. Securing the building, Paige and the police prepared to root out any stragglers when Mr. Stupid NoHead intervened and slaughtered half the group in a flash. The others were forced to retreat. After the Purge After checking the names of the dead off against the Archives roster, the police officers dragged the bodies of the dead NoHeads out onto the public steps and heaped them on a make-shift pyre for all passersby to see. In the days following the Base’s occupation, a group of NoHeads gathered in the crowd outside the public entrance, though only one of five stepped forward. This lone NoHead attacked the troopers stationed on the steps, urging Brute Gunray and Mean King to join him, only to be cut down by a hail of blaster fire. Gunray and Mean King chose to retreat. The Wasp Specifications and Weapons The Wasp was manufactured by American immigrants from the Mon Calamari world of Dac as part of the Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps along with Pammant Docks at an underground factory on Pammant. While lacking the First NoHead Base’s sheer firepower and armor, the ship was covered with powerful weapon emplacements, including quad turbolaser turrets, dual laser cannons, ion cannons, point-defense ion cannons, proton torpedo tubes and flak cannons. Each shot from the point-defense ion cannons released as much heat as a 4.8 megaton bomb, while the maximum yield of one of the quad turbolasers was equivalent to a ten-scale earthquake. As Mr. Stupid NoHead’s personal flagship, the Wasp was given several major modifications before it was turned loose on the enemy. The aft reactor bay assembly was rearranged to provide more hangar space, so that the Wasp could better serve as a carrier and invasion craft. The ship’s mounted communication and sensor pod was refitted into spacious quarters. From there, Mr. Stupid NoHead broadcasted manipulative propaganda for the NoHead cause. It was known as the Wizard’s Tower, and contained Rotta Hecks’ quarters. History First NoHead War As the NoHeads became increasingly desperate, they bolstered their fleet with combat skyfighters to further their goals. Mr. Wretched NoHead I chose the Wasp as his flagship. Since control of the NoHead forces was handed to Mr. Ghastly NoHead, Mr. Wretched NoHead reluctantly surrendered the Wasp to the general to use as a replacement flagship at the behest of Mr. Demonic NoHead. Wretched’s reluctance was assuaged by permission to allow Mrs. Twisted NoHead to be the captain of the ship, and he assigned robot soldiers to the bridge crew. The Wasp saw action at many engagements including those at South Carolina, Brazil, Salt Lake City, and New York City, as well as the deployment of the Brainrot Plague in Mexico. As the new flagship of the infamous Mr. Stupid NoHead, slaughterer of thousands, its name was so feared that the NoHeads used a pair of “decoys”, Rabid Voice and Humanoid Swarm, to terrorize unsuspecting families that supported the government. Second NoHead War Battle of the Wasp It was aboard the Wasp that Mayor Katie Black was held captive and Mr. Stupid NoHead first encountered Sebiscuits during the Battle of the Wasp.The Battle of the Wasp would be the Wasp’s last battle, however. Due to the suddenness of the attack, as well as heavy signal jamming, not all police forces were aware of the Mayor’s presence aboard the Wasp and continued firing on it. A barrage of turbolaser fire from the police’s primary source of power took the Wasp down. Due to Rotta Hecks’ quick thinking: booster engines, magnetized fields; and her last resort measure — reversed stabilizers— the ship was righted again, but not for long. During a skirmish on the bridge with Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence, the main viewport was shattered by Rotta in order to make her escape, sucking most of the crew into space. What remained of the crew ran off the bridge, allowing the Wasp to finally succumb to gravity, splitting in two as it fell out of the sky. Against all odds, Sebiscuits landed what was left of the ship in an industrial zone, knocking over a radar tower in the process. Though Sebiscuits, Baby Intelligence, and Black survived, the ship was reduced to a wreck. Post-destruction Eventually, the fallen Wasp was stripped and the metals and electronic systems were used to the city’s advantage. The Wasp cantina in Nevada was later named after it and had on display hull fragments were claimed to be from the Wasp. Fourth Base Description This base was located in Palmyra. The base, which is forty nine stories high and eighty-eight stories long, has a large wall perimeter painted white that surrounds the spacious building in the center. Behind the wall and front door, which is locked down with multiple security weapons systems, there is a porch surrounded with sickly grass and a miniature moat that goes over a nearby river. Inside, a long hallway leads into the lobby there is Mr. Stupid NoHead’s gigantic wolf cage, to where a small flight of stairs lead to the foyer and then the living room. It includes a long white couch with indigo covering, a black table and a large television set. Upstairs is Mr. Stupid NoHead’s office, which is connected to the laboratory. Laboratory The laboratory was accessed from a pair of blast-proof doors situated behind the receptionist’s desk. Visitors then passed through a short passage which opened into a large circular room. At the top of a set of stairs, the NoHead Grandmaster’s official desk, equipped with data feeds from his private office and displayed in front of a panoramic view of New York City. In the room was a cadre of twisted and gruesome experiments and machines, most notably Mr. Stupid NoHead’s torture machine. A large projector rose from between two sets of steps leading up to the desk. A secret escape lift is concealed to the left of the official entrance; while to the right lays the hidden door to the bedrooms. Anteroom Leading off the main office is a small anteroom leading to the Grandmaster’s private office. Used for smaller meetings, a bas-relief depicting the First NoHead War excavated from a site in South Carolina and a NoHead chalice decorate the room. The statue of Mr. Demonic N0Head flanks the door to the private room. Private Office Glazed transparisteel panoramic window backed the sunken area used by Mr. Stupid NoHead for his private work. Via a large red projection screen, he could track the progress of the Second NoHead War at any point or time by honing his powers into the device, as well as obtain data from his databanks and his agents spread across the world. NoHead’s private office was smaller than his main one and it had a metallic and black color scheme with three large black rotating chairs, a supercomputer and two black vases with dead roses. The walls seemed to be made from some kind of metal and were engraved with continuous patterns. NoHead Archives Behind the bas-relief of the First NoHead War were the NoHead Grandmaster’s private archives. Stored in the racks above the reflective floor were files on former NoHeads and records of amendments and various notes on legal documents; all stored on discs. Bedrooms Beyond Mr. Stupid NoHead’s laboratory lay multiple bunkers for several NoHeads to sleep in. They are all side-to-side from each other. Beyond Mr. Stupid NoHead’s main office lay his personal quarters. The bed was relatively ordinary, with white sheets and a blanket. The room also included a private refresher along with a shower. A small wardrobe also existed to keep his collection of dark robes. History During the First NoHead War, this Base was built in the case that the old one was destroyed. However, they could only finish three quarters of it due to resources, and Mr. Ghastly NoHead placed a cloaking device upon it. Many years later, after the Battle of the Wasp came to a close, Rotta Hecks, under orders from Mr. Stupid NoHead, finished the construction of a new base in Palmyra. This base was located in Palmyra. Although Baby Intelligence and the others were able to prevent its construction, along with help from Baby Strength and Force Baby, it was rebuilt and completed soon after the setback occurred. A week later, Baby Intelligence prepared for a search for the new NoHead base. However, a distraught Sebiscuits arrived and confirmed the base was in Palmyra. Baby Intelligence summoned the others; then they boarded their Pinewood Derby along with Sebiscuits. Paige flew with them in her personal fighter. They departed to destroy the new base for good. When the S.M.S.B. first arrived at the front gate, the five robots on patrol spotted them and alerted the entire army to their presence. The S.M.S.B. retaliated and engaged the army. Finally, Paige spotted the source of power to the outer robot sources and used a powerful force field blast to destroy it. After this move cleared out the squad, Baby Intelligence destroyed the gates before leading the others into the base itself. As the battle raged on in the hangar, Paige left upstairs, and Sebiscuits followed her angrily. There, Paige drew her comlink and rallied Caleb Hawkins, Britney Smith, and Jason Williams just as she had planned before. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby fought on, and they made their way for the control room. When the police confronted the NoHead Grandmaster in his private office, NoHead swiftly struck down everyone but Paige and engaged Paige in a sword duel. Driven by his fears, Sebiscuits intervened and defended NoHead, making him complicit when NoHead won by shooting Paige out the window with lightning. However, Baby Intelligence had foreseen this and moved to rescue her. Paige’s presumed death at the hands of Mr. Stupid NoHead caused Sebiscuits’ fall to the dark side. Though remorseful for his actions, Sebiscuits relented to NoHead’s offer and joined the villain as the Dark Lord’s new apprentice. Around the same time, Baby Intelligence went to rejoin the battle and met up with Baby Strength and Force Baby. There, he asked Force Baby to get Paige to the MBH for healing, which Force Baby did. While Force Baby had the robots outfit Paige with a premade mechanical hand, the battle inside the NoHead base raged on. Suddenly, Baby Intelligence sensed his police brethren being killed all around the world as well as Sebiscuits’ ascension into NoHead’s new apprentice. They ultimately decided to go to the police station to intercept any survivors, an action Baby Strength and Force Baby agreed with. As the newly-christened Sebiscuits led the robot army on a mission to purge the police station of all inhabitants, NoHead remained in the laboratory where he issued Operation: Purge to the Human replicas dispersed throughout the world, causing them to murder police officers without question or debate. Relocation Tsalian Fortress Yellowstone Base Bast Castle Category:Featured articles Category:Locations Category:The Super Babies locations Category:Villain's lair